Galexia and Andromeda
'Galexia and Andromeda '''are major characters in the episode ''Space Adventure in the Nature Dragon franchise. They are one of the workers of the Nebula until Hugo inspired them to rebel against their cruel mistress and save the galaxy from death. Background Galexia and Andromeda launched themselves into space right after they graduated from college. They encountered Turmoil after they crashed into the Nebula. She was going to send Galexia and Andromeda to be executed but after Dark Heart scanned them and got information on their past, Turmoil learned that one of the abilities that the girls possess is their high intelligence. She knew that the girls' high intelligence would be useful to the Nebula. The girls became the receptionists of the Nebula. They enjoyed their job very much. The girls caught the eyes of the two space cadets, Saros and Apollo who seem to have a crush on them. However, their way to woo the girls into loving them wasn't a success. They want to find good men who show a kind and caring heart. Personality Galexia and Andromeda are fiercely independent and open-minded. The girls are willing to keep an open mind towards anyone they meet. As demonstrated in a scene, the girls disliked Saros and Apollo simply for the poor romantic skills and merciless ways towards innocent space creatures. They only respect people who show kindness and mercy towards the innocence. Galexia and Andromeda can be a little strict and stern sometimes but they seem to care for the innocence. Basically, Galexia and Andromeda were against Turmoil and her army when they first met her. They hated how she would send innocent humans to be devoured by Isidore and for space creatures to be shot to death. The girls were brave but they didn't know to defect from her. After seeing how Hugo bravely defeated Isidore, it inspired the girls to join Hugo's side and help him defeat Turmoil and her army. Galexia and Andromeda showed a soft side at the end of the episode and in the episodes of the cartoon series. They were shown to be romantic and playfully flirtatious around Saros and Apollo after they showed mercy and sympathy towards Hugo and the gang. Physical appearance Galexia and Andromeda are a female rabbit and leopard wearing a white pantsuit. Galexia is a short grey rabbit with purple eyes. Andromeda is a yellow leopard with black spots and she has brown curled hair. Appearances The Space Adventure Galexia and Andromeda are seen in the courtroom as the receptionists who grant access to space creatures who were on the list. Hugo, Urfo and the gang arrived at the Nebula to rescue Astro from being killed by Turmoil. The gang had to get access from Galexia and Andromeda in order to enter the courtroom. They told the receptionists that they are the defense attorneys of Astro. The girls sternly let Hugo and the gang inside the courtroom. As the gang left, Galexia and Andromeda were interrupted by Saros and Apollo who made an effort to ask the girls on a date. Galexia ended the conversation by telling the space cadets that they might two gophers from the snack bar out on a date. When Hugo was sent to be devoured by Isidore, Galexia and Andromeda sat in a seat in the arena. While Hugo, Shere and Xiao were fighting Isidore, the girls were quite engaged in the fight. They became amazingly stunned when Hugo tricked Isidore into falling off the arena to his death. Hugo, Shere, and Xiao were sent to the dungeon for killing Turmoil's pet. Charles and the gang didn't know how to help their leader, Hugo until Galexia and Andromeda agreed to help the gang rescue their leader. The gang rescued Hugo, Shere, and Xiao from the dungeon and upgraded the ship with a phasoid cannon with help from Captain Phoneix and Cosmos. The gang then went to the launch bay to beat Turmoil and her army to Earth so they can warn them about the invasion. Turmoil and her army stopped Hugo and the gang and started taunting them about how weak their ship is. Saros and Apollo defected from Turmoil and helped Hugo up after he was brutally punched by Dark Heart. They firmly told Turmoil that trying to harm the innocent is wrong. That touched Galexia and Andromeda. Atlas, Orion, and Titania defected from Turmoil and joined Hugo's side. Turmoil blasted out of the Nebula with her remaining invaders. Hugo and the gang blasted after Turmoil. Along with Saros and the others, Galexia and Andromeda were amazed by Hugo's technology. To show the girls that they really changed, Saros and Apollo saved the girls from an incoming invader. After Turmoil'a death, the gang was brought into Commander Vulcan's ship where Hugo was awarded a medal for his bravery. Vulcan promised to grant any requests from Hguo. One of his requests was to make Galexia and Andromeda members of his team. The girls were happy to be members of Hugo's team. As Saros and Apollo went to the dressing room to change for the party, the girls stopped them to share a kiss with them. The Nature Dragon: The Series Galexia and Andromeda will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Rabbits Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character pairs Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Character groups Category:Royalty Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lovers Category:Servants Category:Jungle animals